1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warning devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel audible warning signal for roadway work zones.
2. Background Art
Work zones along or adjacent to roadways present a safety hazard to workers in such zones, due to traffic that may or may not proceed at slow speed when traversing the work zone. To provide some measure of safety, typically two persons are stationed with signs, the persons at opposite ends of the work zone and the signs having one side on which is printed xe2x80x9cSTOPxe2x80x9d and the opposite side on which is printed xe2x80x9cSLOWxe2x80x9d. The two persons coordinate their activities such that one person displays the xe2x80x9cSTOPxe2x80x9d side to one line of traffic, while the other person displays the xe2x80x9cSLOWxe2x80x9d side to the other line of traffic while that line of traffic proceeds slowly through the work zone. The two persons may coordinate their activities through the use of hand signals or by two-way radios.
Unfortunately, there have been many instances in which a driver either ignores the signs or is inattentive and fails to see the signs or sees the sign(s) too late to slow the speed of the vehicle sufficiently. This presents a danger to the persons holding the signs, to the workpersons in the work zone, and also to the driver. This is especially serious, since the vehicle may be traveling at a speed of 70 miles per hour or more.
In many cases, the drivers fail to slow the speeds of their vehicle sufficiently to permit travel through or past the work zone. In such cases, there is little the persons holding the signs can do to warn the workpersons, since the warnings presented by the signs are visual and are directed only to the drivers of the vehicles.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means to furnish an audible warning signal for a roadway work zone.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an audible signal that warns not only drivers of vehicles, but also workpersons in the work zone.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such an audible signal that can be easily operated by the hand of a person holding a warning sign.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an audible signal that is economically implemented.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, an audible warning device for use with a visual warning sign, comprising: a first segment to comprise part of a staff to which a visible warning portion is attached; and selectively activatable audible warning means disposed integrally with said first segment.